Just friends, right?
by wildpath2903
Summary: Tigerstreak is very proud of his first apprentice, and they are good friends, but is their relationship a friendship or something more? Same kind of story as warriors, just different cats and clans. please R
1. apprentice

The Four clans:

Fireclan

Leafclan

Rainclan

Stormclan

______________________________________________________________________________

I stared at Mosspaw, she was my first apprentice. I only became a warrior a few weeks before she became an apprentice, but Graystar thought that I had promise.

'Hey, Tigerstreak!' It was Whitecloud, my sister 'Do you and Mosspaw want to train with me and Heatherpaw?'

'Yeah sure, Mosspaw, do you want to train?' I asked the apprentice 'Yes, yes, yes, yes!' Mosspaw was always very eager when it came to training and hunting.

'I'll go get Heatherpaw.' Whitecloud ran of a minute later she came running back. 'Looks like we have to back out, Heatherpaw has a bellyache.'

'Is she alright?' I asked 'Yeah she'll be fine, it's only small.'

'Can we still go Tigerstreak?' Mosspaw pleaded 'Of course, we'll see you later, Whitecloud.'

Soon we were at the training ground. I could tell she was ready to become a warrior, she had managed to get me off my feet several times. We stayed for about 30 minutes, then we got tired.

'Let's hunt before we go back yeah?' 'Yeah, c'mon slow coach!' She said as she raced of. She was extremely fast, so I only caught up with her once she stopped to pursue a plump mouse. She killed it with a swift bite. 'Good catch!' I encouraged her. We caught a bit more and went back to camp.

'Can you give some of this to the elders?' I asked her. She ran of to do it, so I went to talk to Graystar 'Graystar, I think Mosspaw is ready to become a warrior.'

'Do you really think she's ready?' He asked 'Yes.' I said 'Fine I'll go out and announce it now.' Graystar called all the cats out for a meeting. I saw Mosspaw come out, and she saw me coming out of Graystar's den. Her eyes lit up like a moon.


	2. warrior

'No way!' I heard Mosspaw say 'Yes way.' I said to her. 'I would like to honor a new warrior, Mosspaw where are you?'

'I'm here, Graystar.' Said Mosspaw, sounding scared, but excited. We walked up to the log on which Graystar was standing.

'Tigerstreak and I both agree that you are more than ready to earn your warrior name.' Graystar continued.

'I Graystar leader of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.'

I could feel the excitement coming off Mosspaw in waves. 'Mosspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?'

'I do.' Mosspaw's voice sounded stronger saying this. 'Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Mosspaw, from this moment you will be known as Mossheart. Starclan honours your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan'

Everyone started calling her name 'Mossheart, Mossheart, Mossheart!' I had never seen any cat so happy. Then she turned to me 'Thankyou, Tigerstreak.'

'No problem.' I replied Lionclaw and Ashpelt Mossheart's Brother and sister from the litter before her and Oakpaw, Owleyes and Honeypaw Mossheart's brothers and sister from her litter all came up to her first, then came her mother and father and then the rest of the clan.

That night Mossheart sat her vigil there was chatter in the warrior's den. I heard a lot of 'she deserves it' and 'she will make a great warrior'. That night when I fell asleep, I dreamt of her.


	3. noticing it

When I woke up the next morning, I wondered why I had dreamt of her. It was odd. I wasn't falling in love with her, was I! No, no. We were just friends, and I only dreamt of her because I was proud of her. It looked like I was the first cat awake, so I walked outside.

Mossheart was sitting there quietly so I went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Her head snapped around her eyes wide with alarm.

'You can stop now, I think you have sat vigil long enough go and sleep.'

Not long after she went in, Whitecloud, Ashpelt and Lionclaw, and Swiftlegs (Who was deputy) all woke up.

Swiftlegs walked up to me 'Tigerstreak, can you, Whitecloud, Ashpelt and Lionclaw go on the dawn patrol and also take Heatherpaw and Grasspaw with you,'

After we patrolled the territory and boundaries we decided to hunt. Ashpelt, who was Grasspaw's mentor, spotted a mouse, and told Grasspaw to catch it.

Grasspaw looked exactly like Mossheart, brown, black and white patches, with sky blue eyes. When she caught the mouse, Grasspaw looked even more like her, and I wanted to run back to camp and to just spend time with her.

But, the only problem was, she wouldn't like me back. She would laugh and call me silly. I'm sure she liked Dustpaw, her best friend. I just had to snap out of it.

Mossheart's POV

When I woke up, it was almost sundown. I felt stiff from sitting up all night and then sleeping all day. Wait, that means yesterday wasn't just a dream, that means I really am a warrior. YES! I almost yowled with excitement.

I stretched, gave myself a quick wash and walked into the very little sunlight that we had left. Then I saw Tigerstreak picking a mouse out of the fresh kill pile and sitting in another patch of sunlight so I picked out a vole and went to join him.

'Hello, Mossheart.' He said warmly

'Hey, Tigerstreak.' I replied. I really liked Tigerstreak, as in really liked him. Even loved him. But I'm sure he didn't like me back. He probably liked Ashpelt my sister, everyone said she was the beautiful cat.

'Um, I just wanted to thank you for being a great mentor.' I said nervously

'Like I said yesterday, Mossheart, It was my pleasure. Thankyou for being a great first apprentice,' He laughed 'But I think now that you're a warrior, you can stop calling me slowcoach whenever you run off.'

I felt the blood run up to my ears at the compliment he made, then I Heard the second bit and started joking 'Yeah _sure_, blame it on me running of, just because you're a slow coach.'

By this time we had both finished our meals I turned and saw that the fresh kill pile was kind of low. 'Hey Tigerstreak, do you want to come and hunt with me?'

'Yeah, sure.' Tigerstreak looked very happy that I had asked

'Ok,' I got up and ran off 'Come on slow coach!' I yelled. When I looked back he was racing after me scowling. I stopped at the entrance to our camp, an arch of stone.

When Tigerstreak caught up to me he ran straight through the arc, and stopped a few fox lengths in front of it. I giggled and padded out,

'How about we walk the rest of the way.' Tigerstreak suggested

'Ok.' I laughed 'But you're still a slow coach.'

I could tell he was trying to think of something smart to say but he just gave up.


	4. admitting it

We hunted until we had caught a lot of prey. Tigerstreak and I padded back toward the camp, when I smelt something other than the scent of cat and prey. Something that you rarely smelt around here. Dogs!!

I dropped the prey I was holding 'Tigerstreak, I smell dogs!'

'Dogs?' Tigerstreak's head popped around, hackles raised ready for a fight.

'Lead them away from the clan!' I yelled and raced away towards the abandoned twoleg nest at the edge of our territory, taking the prey so the dogs would follow.

As we ran, I heard the dogs getting closer. I turned and there were two big black dogs chasing after us, getting closer and closer. We were almost at the twoleg nest when the dogs caught up with us.

'Climb the tree!' I heard Tigerstreak mumble through the prey.

"Yes," I thought "Dogs can't climb!" So I jumped up a tree right in front of the twoleg place with Tigerstreak on my tail. The dog's snapping jaws just missed Tigerstreak as he scampered up to the branch next to me.

But the tree was small and weak. Every time the dogs jumped up on it, the tree would shake violently, and you could hear the stump cracking.

'Tigerstreak!' It was hard to hear or speak with the dogs barking and the prey in my mouth 'We must jump through the window!'

The window was just broken, so it would be a tight squeeze, but the dogs wouldn't be able to get in, the door wouldn't open, so it was the safest place to be.

I had to jump first, and made it easily because of my long legs, but Tigerstreak just missed the edge of the window, so I had to help him up.

It was obvious that the dogs would not leave today, so we started to make ourselves comfortable, getting grass from the cracks in the hard ground from the lower level, collecting what moss we could from the walls and eating a little of the prey that we had caught.

Long after sundown, Tigerstreak and I put some of the moss and grass that we had found into a large crack, to make a place to sleep. We lay next to each other to keep warm.

'Tigerstreak?' I checked to see if he was awake

'Yes Mossheart?' He sounded sleepy, but was definitely awake, it was kind of hard to sleep, with the dogs still baking outside

'I can't believe that I am admitting this, but Tigerstreak, I love you.' He turned his head to me, his eyes wide with surprise

"I knew it!" I thought "I should have kept my mouth shut!"

'Mossheart, I love you to.' Now it was my turn to be surprised

'Y-you do?'

'Yes.'

"Thank Starclan!" I thought to myself. I snuggled up closer to him, and despite the noise I fell asleep.


End file.
